Finally Home
by RuneLily
Summary: Frey's finally back in Selpha after several weeks of nonstop business trips, but the welcome she gets from her boyfriend, Dylas, makes the whole wait worth it. Just a little fluffy FreyXDylas I wrote as a Secret Santa gift on tumblr


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Frey was just about to fall asleep when someone shouted something about land on the other side of the airship. Jumping up, she rubbed her eyes as she ran across the deck, her own excitement practically overflowing. She'd been on several business trips for the past couple weeks, meeting with various important figures, but she hadn't been back to Selphia even once the whole time./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She practically slammed into the side of the airship, leaning over the edge to see her lovely little town better. She couldn't wait to take a nice, long hot bath, and then catch up with everyone. Especially her adorable boyfriend Dylas, who she was positive was waiting for her at that very moment. He had obviously been really disappointed to see her leave for so long, but Dylas being Dylas, he had done his best to leave his emotions out of the way so as not to make the trip any harder for Frey./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"When the airship finally stopped, Frey didn't hesitate for even a second before shoving past everyone else, earning complaints she could hardly even register. Did she see a flash of silver hair in the crowd? As she pushed her way past everyone else, she found the silver hair again, and with one glance at the dark blue shirt Frey all but violently plowed her way past everyone else. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Frey rushed at Dylas, wrapping her arms around him. She had caught her lover off guard, but the second he realized who it was, he turned around and hugged Frey back, lifting her off the ground and spinning around before putting her back down./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""It feels like you've been gone forever," Dylas sighed into her hair, hugging her tightly one more time before pulling her away from the main crowd. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I know, I'm sorry love." Frey murmured back, holding his arm and letting him lead her away from everyone else, down the path to her garden. She hadn't even realized she was so tired, but with the noise fading into the background and the warm sunlight pouring onto her skin, Frey could barely even hold back a yawn./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""How are you feeling? Have you been eating well? Was the food alright?" Dylas asked the second they reached the edge of her flower beds. Frey giggled and nodded, before pecking Dylas on the cheek./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I'm fine, I promise. What about you though? Has taking care of the farm been too much?" It wasn't that Frey was worried about the state of her farm after leaving it in Dylas' care for almost a month. If anything it'd probably be in better condition, considering Frey was much more lax about her farm duties than she probably should be. But what she was worried about was if it had been too much to ask of Dylas. He did have his own job after all, and she knew from experience watering the plants and feeding the animals every morning was rough work./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Don't worry, everyone else was more than willing to help me out." Dylas smiled, remembering how practically every able-bodied person in the village forced him to hand over some of the responsibilities. Frey was glad too. Back when Dylas had first moved in, everybody was borderline terrified of talking to him, but that was just a reminder Dylas was slowly opening up to everyone and making more friends./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I'm glad... Oh! Has Silver been feeling better?" Frey asked. Her favorite Silver Wolf had been pretty sick when she had left, and even though it had probably just been a cold you could never be too certain./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Mm, Granny Blossom brought him treats every day for a little while, and Amber spent plenty of time grooming and petting him, so he perked back up pretty quickly." Dylas explained, and Frey sighed in relief, grateful that she was friends with so many wonderful people./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She crouched down next to one of her flower beds, and just stared at it for a while, loving it's vibrant colors and the way it swayed back and forth in the wind. Dylas crouched down next to her as well, both of them lost in their own thoughts. A couple minutes later though, Frey finally gave in to her exhaustion and crawled over to a patch of soft grass before lying down./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dylas followed her, but instead of lying down he sat with his legs crossed, clearly deep in thought about something. Frey reached up and played with his hair, although honestly she was worried./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""What's up Dylas?" She asked, and Dylas almost instantly began to blush. He quickly covered his face with his hand, and looked away a little before speaking./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I-I, um... Just... I w-wanted to let you know that I, uh... I really missed you and stuff... A-and, um... I also really missed cuddling with you... And I j-just love you in general... So... Yeah..." His sentence became progressively quieter, and th last words were all but a whisper, but Frey heard everything clearly and sat up to wrap her arms around her boyfriend again./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I love you too, Dylas." She murmured, pulling him down to lie down next to her. Dylas slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders as well, but by then, Frey was already fast asleep./p 


End file.
